bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Mag Mel
Mag Mel is the central villain in the Season 4. He was imprisoned in a different dimension, along with Razenoid, because they had made terrible acts of genocide. After the events of the previous season, they both have connection with Dan and Drago (from his last evolution with the Sacred Orb), whose linked energies spawn and free several robotic creatures called Mechtogan. Anubias and Sellon are his primary brawler servants. Information Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In his appearances, he's seen being next to Razenoid seated in a throne. He and Razenoid appeared to be restrained by some sort of web. In episode 2, he states that he and Razenoid are in captivity of some sort, as evident by the web restraining them. He also seems surprised that Drago "spawned" a Mechtogan and realizes that Drago's powers are more powerful than he realized. It is also shown that he has some followers due to the shadowed figure calling him "Master". In episode 4, he comments that the energy he needs from Drago is starting to flow. He then orders his "Dark Servants" to awaken. At the end of episode 5, Mag Mel says that even though they lost, his "Chaos Bakugan" performed well. In episode 6, he appeared with Razenoid when Dan was battling Anubias. These visions caused Dan to think that Anubias was Mag Mel and Drago to think that Horridian was Razenoid to the point where he lost control of his powers again and nearly killed Anubias. In episode 7, he gave to the Bash Brothers, a Darkus and a Pyrus Flash Ingram and ordered them to battle the Brawlers. In episode 8, he appears in Dan and Drago's dream and finds them with the closing comment "In New Vestroia of all places!" In episode 9, he gave to Anubias a Darkus Iron Dragonoid and a Mechtogan Venexus as a gift and sent them to New Vestroia to battle Dan and Drago. He and Razenoid are later wondering how Drago broke free of them but he later comments that both Dan and Drago have grown much since returning to New Vestroia and that they have to more to offer him that he could possibly imagine. Bakugan *Darkus Razenoid (Guardian Bakugan) *Darkus Dreadeon (Mechtogan) *Darkus Razen Titan (Mechtogan Titan) Trivia *Mag Mel is the second main antagonist to be voiced by Shawn Meunier, the first being Emperor Barodius in Gundalian Invaders. *His name appears to originate from an Irish version of heaven with a similar title. *Mag Mel has a Diamond on his armor that has striking resemlance to the one Drago has to represent the Perfect Core. *Mag Mel has a stronger bond with Dan when he is in the real world. This is proven in the episode Return to New Vestroia where Drago almost passes out after Mag Mel's vision. It can also mean that he's trapped somewhere in New Vestroia but this is sepulation. *Due to him reacting to Dan being in New Vestroia of all places, it sounds like he has been to New Vestroia before, which could mean Mag Mel is a Vestal. It could also explain why his Chaos Bakugan resemble those of Bakugan from season 2 like Percival and Ingram. However, this is just speculation, but is possible. *His voice and appearence are similar to the Highbreed, a villian on the Ben 10: Alien Force series. *Mag Mel is supposedly the first Brawler in the anime to have a Mechtogan Titan. *When he talked to Dan in Agony of Defeat, he claims to: ''"Share a bond that you cannot escape, no matter how hard you try." ''This may mean he has had a relationship with Dan and Drago from every season up until this point and he's possibly behind everything thats happened, but this is spectulation. Just like Naga who is also the possible main villian of the series. *Mag Mel is the third masked brawler after Masqurade and Spectra. Gallery Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0019.jpg Razmel1.JPG goldie3.jpg Goldenms.JPG Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0082.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0019.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 _2_2___360p__0016.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 _2_2___360p__0024.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 _2_2___360p__1_0017.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0043.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0054.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 9 Chaos Control Part 1_1_0004.jpg Dreadeonms9.JPG Picture 65223.png|Mag Mel and Razenoid Mag Mel.JPG|Mag Mel's official art from the Cartoon Network Website. Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Characters